


Logan is the sexy one

by maythefandomsbewithyou



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Experiment, M/M, Multi, Swearing, Teasing, romantic lamp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maythefandomsbewithyou/pseuds/maythefandomsbewithyou
Summary: So I recently saw a marvellous post from  the lovely @roman-the-dramatic about one Mr Logan (“logic“) Sanders being the sexiest side and I concur wholeheartedly with my fellow fander. So much so that inspiration has slapped me on the rump and told me to “STOP BEING SO FUCKING LAZY AND WRITE SOMETHING FOR TUMBLR” and so I shall…. (WARNING NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNG BEANS, IMPLIED SEXUAL CONTENT)





	1. the revalation

Initially, Logan discovered that his boyfriends found him sexy entirely by accident. He had been experimenting with his physical fitness and had gone to the kitchen to grab a drink with his hair ruffled, glasses slightly askew and a slight sheen of sweat on his brow.  
When he entered the kitchen Patton had been getting a drink from the fridge, his back to Logan.  
“Greetings Pat, can you get me a drink too please?” Logan asked as he entered the kitchen.  
“Of course cookie” Patton says without turning away from the fridge. Logan opened his mouth to ask why on earth he had been called- “Because you’re a smart cookie!” Patton gushed, turning to grin at Logan before faltering when he took in his boyfriend’s appearance.  
Heat rose in Patton’s cheeks as he passed over the drink and watched Logan’s Adam’s apple bob as he gulped it down. “So what have you been doing this morning?” He tried to make conversation he fumbled for his own drink hoping to quench his sudden thirst.  
An audible thunk rang through the kitchen as a bottle was dropped. This caused some concern from his boyfriend who moved to help. “Are you alright Pat?” Logan asked lifting the bottle and giving it back to Patton.  
“No Logan I’m half left!” Patton hoped the dad joke would cover up how flustered he was at the way his boyfriend looked bent over in his cycling shorts. Logan just rolled his eyes and to Patton’s relief didn’t seem to notice.  
Logan pushed his damp hair from his forehead as he drained his drink. He gave a satisfied sigh at the relief offered by cold water after exercise. “I conducted an experiment this morning but I think I pushed myself too hard.” Patton nodded along as though he was listening and sipped his drink but he was more focused on the way Logan’s shirt clung to him. “I think I’m satisfied with my flexibility but I need to improve my stamina.”  
At that, Patton choked. Logan was sprayed with water, soaking him. Patton was mortified and immediately started to apologise profusely. Logan waved it off.  
“Don’t worry. This shirt needed to be washed anyway.”  
Patton thought that would but the end of it, until Logan removed his shirt. Patton.exe stopped working. Or his brain did, at least, as his blood flowed south. He had to get out of there before Logan realised.  
He made a show of looking at his watch. “Oh would you look at the time, my dough will have finished rising, I better go deal with that. See ya!” And then he was gone, leaving a cartoonish, Patton-shaped dust cloud in his wake.  
Logan was confused. Logan was puzzled. Logan was, how you would say, “confuzzled”- at least that’s what he thought he heard Roman said once. He analysed Patton’s strange behaviour in his head multiple times, searching for a conclusion. Patton’s reaction were obviously induced by an unexpected stimuli. Presumably he saw something he liked. Or someone. The metaphorical penny dropped. The stimuli was him. He had to go and confirm this hypothesis.  
He approached Patton’s room with great haste, having speed-walked from the kitchen. As he was now wearing his usual attire one may refer to it as formal speed-walking. He knocked the door softly but received no answer. That was odd. He pressed his ear to the door to see if he could hear Patton’s usual cheerful singing. What he heard was something very different. Hypothesis confirmed.


	2. the expedition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan tests if Roman's reaction is similar to Patton's in the previous chapter

Logan quickly decided to leave Patton in peace and return to his own room. He slumped into his desk chair, pausing for a moment, before an idea came to him. He opened a blank notebook and drew up an experiment results table. If he had such an effect on Patton, would he have a similar effect on Virgil? Or Roman? Hmm. Roman. The side most associated with romance and *ahem* passion.

Although he would like to conduct a fair test in the same circumstances that had brought him to realise Patton’s reaction, that would be difficult, if not impossible to recreate.There would be too many variables to control. He would have to devise a different test for the *ahem* passionate side.

Theories and hypotheses swirled in his mind like a whirlpool. What test could he could he devise to--- His thoughts were interrupted by being summoned to dinner. His theories would have to wait.

At dinner Roman was rambling about his latest adventure in his world, describing his experiences at length. This gave Logan an idea. He suggested, to Roman’s oblivious delight, that he would like to accompany Roman the next time. Which, just so happened, to be the next day. 

That night Logan carefully planned out his experiment. He considered every detail, every possible outcome or anomaly. By the time he went to bed, he was fully prepared to test Roman's reaction to him.

He was ready. Logan stood in an outfit that seemed a bit too formal for adventuring. Black slacks and a white, button up shirt. (Don’t worry there is method to his madness). He met Roman in the commons, not much reaction other than minimal chiding for his impractical attire. And then, the experiment began.

Roman had decided to forego dragon witch hunting for today, lest his bespectacled beloved get hurt. Instead, he planned a mountain top picnic. Hey, you can’t spell romance without Roman. This was beneficial to Logan’s plan and so they set off. 

It was by no means an easy climb but both them were fit enough for it, thanks to Roman’s adventuring and Logan’s regular exercise. When they reached the top, the sun was no longer high in the sky, but it would still be a little while before it set. The view was stunning. They could see for miles, all over the imagination. Roman had begun to lay out the picnic when Logan put the main phase of his plan into action.

Logan stretched his back and sighed. Roman barely noticed. Logan rolled up the sleeves of his shirt as high as he could so that they now were tight around his biceps and undid the top few buttons of his shirt, exposing his collarbones. 

“What a warm evening.” Logan sighed.

This caused Roman to look up from what he was doing, just as Logan swept back his damp hair from his face, anime sparkles all around him (its the imagination, just go with it). Any agreement Roman had planned to utter died in his throat as he beheld this exquisite specimen. In fact, he was so awed he spilled the water he was attempting to pour. 

Yes, Logan thought. This reaction coincides with my hypothesis. He made a mental note to write this down later. But the experiment wasn’t over yet. 

During their picnic Logan noted that Roman had been entirely fixated by his Adam’s apple as he drank, stared at him as he savoured the sweet strawberries and gawped at his exposed collar bones, thrice.

All of Logan’s hypotheses were being proven, however, the final one was yet to be proven as they headed for home.

After hiking back through the imagination, just as they reached the door to Roman’s room, the Prince tripped on a root. He braced himself for an impact that never came. When he opened his eyes he was being held in a strong pair of arms, like a swooned damsel, gazing up at his beloved nerd. From Roman’s angle, Logan looked strong and fierce, the setting sun glowing behind him as the anime sparkles reappeared. This stirred something in Roman, a flame of desire that spread through him from being held like this, for once being the rescue instead of the rescuer. He started to lean upward, inching towards Logan’s lips.

At the last second, Logan straightened them both (lol) and pulled away. He thanked Roman for the wonderful day and fled the imagination to go to his room and write up his findings.

Roman stood there for a moment, utterly flabbergasted. Flabbergasted and a bit of something else too (wink wonk). He had been so close, but yet so far. He heaved a sigh and closed the door to the imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N~ apologies for the long wait, finally done. Hopefully it won’t be as long of a wait for chapter 3. Logan’s declaration of the temperature of the evening was inspired by Sebastian from Black Butler.


	3. Euphonious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay part 3, Virgil’s turn my dears! This time we shall be focusing on slightly different sexy trait of Logan’s than in the two previous chapters, enjoy. (I did!)

Logan deemed the Roman experiment to be incredibly successful as he recorded his findings in his notebook than night. Two down, one to go. What test could he devise for Virgil. He had to be smart about this, he didn’t want to make his emo boyfriend anxious. 

He puzzled all evening, then went to sleep before puzzling some more the next morning and… nothing. He had come up with nothing. But, fortunately, opportunity would present itself to Logan sooner than he thought.

Patton had decided to accompany Roman into the imagination today to gather ingredients for the four’s upcoming date night. This meant Logan and Virgil would be alone together. All afternoon. No one else. Just them. Alone.

Virgil lay reclined on the sofa in the common area, Logan on the chair across from him. Each held a book of poetry and were taking it in turns to read to each other, an activity that they both enjoyed. This continued for a while before Logan had an idea. This would be the perfect experiment for Virgil.

When his turn came again he flicked through his book until he found Shakespeare’s sonnet 116. He straightened in his seat, and raised his head from the book to look directly into Virgil’s eyes, knowing the poem by heart. He began to speak. 

Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove.  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wand'ring bark,  
Whose worth’s unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love’s not Time’s fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle’s compass come;  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me prov’d,  
I never writ, nor no man ever lov’d. 

He could see the blush rising in Virgil’s cheeks as he continued. By the end Virgil could no longer maintain eye contact with Logan, lowering his gaze and fiddling with the sleeve of his hoodie. Logan grinned internally. He knew that many had deemed this one of Shakespeare’s most romantic works. He also knew that Virgil shared his own fondness of Shakespeare. These combined made it a perfect beginning to his experiment, which was by no means over.

Virgil’s blush didn’t fade as he selected a poem for his turn, nor when he began reading. It was clear that Virgil was struggling to maintain concentration, continually glancing up to look at Logan, causing him flush more, and snap his eyes back down upon realising Logan continued to stare at him intently. He lost his place on multiple occasions and stuttered his way through the same same twice. Until Logan made his next carefully calculated move.

He rose from his seat swiftly. Before Virgil knew what was happening Logan was behind him, arms wrapped around his shoulders, pressed up against his back. He placed his finger under the word Virgil was trying to read, following along, helping him when he stumbled. He could feel the heat of Virgil’s blush from his position, he could hear his shaky breaths and fought back a smirk.

Then it was his turn. He flicked through Virgil’s book intent on finding a particular page. Flick. No. Flick. No. Flick. N..ah there it is. The poem in question was one that Logan knew Virgil normally avoided as due to its...erotic, implications, he was never confident enough to read it aloud. Even when he read it silently he couldn’t help blushing. 

From the corner of his eye, Logan saw Virgil’s eyes widen in realisation at his choice. He positioned himself so that his mouth was right beside Virgil’s ear. His voice was different now, what was once light and sweet had become low and sultry, hot breath fanning across the anxious side’s ear. 

“Don’t die, don’t die, don’t die.” was the constant mantra Virgil repeated in his head as Logan read on. His face was aflame from listening to Logan’s smooth baritone, it was doing things to him. Unspeakable (un-type-able) things. His mind was going crazy, he had to get out of here, but he was trapped. Trapped by desire, desire to hear more, to be close to Logan... and also by Logan’s arms, the nerd is stronger than he looks. 

Moments later he realised that the poem was coming to an end. No, he thought, he wanted to hear more. And he highly doubted he’d be composed enough to read the next poem. 

Logan was having a whale of a time. His hypotheses were being proven left, right and centre. However, it was only as he finished reading that he noticed the true extent of Virgil’s reaction to the stimulus. He should stop lest Virgil begin to grow suspicious. Or... events... occur...that would prevent him from recording these results.

Virgil once again is left confused as Logan hastily releases him and rises. “While this afternoon has been enjoyable Virgil, I’m afraid i must return to my room. I’ll see you at dinner.” Without waiting for a reply, Logan sank out.

“What the fuck was that?” Virgil said aloud, voice as shaky as his knees as he stood up from the couch, staring at the spot where Logan once stood.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N~ Hey beans, hope you like this, part 2 planned but not written


End file.
